L'hydre
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Dans un royaume pas si lointain, vivait un roi qui dessespéait de retrouver son ami finira t-il par le retrouver? Quel sera le prix à payer pour ces retrouvailles? Challenge du Secret Santa du Collectif Noname 2018.


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Coucou Lanae, ceci est pour toi, j'espère qui te plaira, malgré le fait que c'est un Univers alternatif. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour respecter les personnages que tu aimes tant. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Dans un royaume lointain vivait un roi, mais ce dernier semblait s'ennuyer. Il fallait dire qu'il s'entendait bien avec le roi du pays voisin. Ils étaient même de vieux amis. Il lâcha un soupir de désespoir, mais c'était sans compter sur Scott qui arrivait avec un immense sourire au lèvres. Il avait sûrement une bonne nouvelle. Le connaissant, il plaisanterait avec son annonce. Il fit un geste à l'homme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait s'exprimer.

« Votre majesté, on l'a retrouvé.

\- Qui ça ?

\- L'arbre nommé Groot. Non, je plaisante… Bucky bien entendu. »

Depuis une dizaine d'années, Steve, le roi de ce royaume, recherchait son ami. Celui-ci était parti pour battre une hydre particulièrement féroce et de nombreuses rumeurs disaient que la créature avait tué tous les hommes. Mais le souverain n'y avait jamais cru. Il préférait être optimiste. Dès qu'il était monté sur le trône, il avait envoyé des hommes chercher son ami. Et là, ses soupçons s'avéraient fondés. Il se leva de son royal siège.

« Scott, va prévenir Sam qu'on va à sa rencontre.

\- Si je peux me permettre, c'est un peu dangereux dehors depuis que Loki…

\- Laisse Tony et Thor s'occuper de ce souci.

\- Il peut être extrêmement dangereux, souvenez-vous de la bataille dans l'est où nous avons failli perdre Hawkeye. Notre meilleur archer.

\- Il va mieux ?

\- Oui votre majesté. Même s'il ne désire pas combattre pour le moment. »

Steve hocha la tête. Cet archer avait bien mérité une pause. Il sortit de la salle en compagnie du messager. Dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir, les deux hommes se séparèrent. Le souverain se hâta pour aller à la réserve. Il y trouva Sam, sa peau brune couverte d'une armure grise et rouge. Seul son visage souriant était visible.

« Sam, j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Bien entendu votre majesté. »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du souverain. Il était habitué à son statut, mais il n'aimait pas que ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis le nomment par son titre. Il serra les dents en foudroyant du regard l'autre homme. Si sa peau brune faisaient peur à certain, ce n'était pas son cas. Il venait juste d'un royaume lointain. Le Wakanda, un peuple composé de guerriers féroces. Et son ami, comme le reste des personnes de ce peuple n'avait pas démenti sa puissance et sa force presque magique… Une magie qu'il avait tant de mal à comprendre. Sa magicienne, Wanda qui se faisait aussi appeler la sorcière rouge avait tenté de lui expliquer, mais sans succès. Ce n'était pas son domaine. Il gardait néanmoins cette jeune femme, car il l'aimait bien. Pas comme une amante avec laquelle il pourrait convoler, loin de là, plutôt comme une petite sœur avec qui il pouvait parler des heures durant et la consoler quand elle se sentait seule. Et ça arrivait régulièrement. Mais il s'égarait dans ses pensées… Il devait retrouver Bucky, et le plus vite possible.

« Notre messager a dit qu'on avait vu Bucky.

\- Où ça ?

\- Sûrement à l'ouest. C'est là qu'on a vu l'hydre la dernière fois.

\- Dans ce cas, hâtons-nous. Plus vite il sera rentré, plus vite on saura à quoi s'en tenir sur cette créature. »

Sam aimait les animaux ; même si certains d'entre eux étaient féroces, il les adorait. Le pire, c'était son amour bien visible pour les oiseau : dans ses cheveux sombres on pouvait voir quelques plumes élégantes qu'il avait sûrement trouvées dans le royaume.

« Tu aimes vraiment ces choses là ?

\- Chaque animal a le droit d'être respecté. Je prends des plumes aux oiseaux, mais ce ne sont que celles qui tombent naturellement qui ont droit d'orner ma tête de guerrier. »

Steve rit, il s'attendait déjà à ce discours, mais l'entendre se défendre sur l'utilisation des plumes avait quelque chose de distrayant, si bien qu'elles étaient devenues un sujet courant entre eux. Sam disait parfois qu'il préférait qu'on le nomme Faucon. Il avait des amis étranges, ils semblaient nombreux à aimer avoir des noms de code. C'était sûrement à cause de la magie ou autre chose. Mais soit. Il se dirigea vers l'écurie avec Sam, où l'écuyer du guerrier s'avança avec le cheval de son supérieur.

« Tenez, votre cheval est prêt. Faucon.

\- Merci mon brave. Pourrais-tu m'amener le cheval de sa majesté ?

\- Bien entendu, je vais chercher Captain. »

Le souverain roula des yeux. Son ami trouvait amusant de donner des noms bizarres aux créatures. Captain, sa monture, avait été une des premières. Il s'approcha du destrier de Sam. Le guerrier sourit.

« Tsubasa semble vous apprécier. Tsubasa, ma nouvelle jument. »

Il toucha l'encolure de l'animal qui s'ébroua un peu. L'animal ne semblait pas farouche. Il faisait confiance à son ami, il n'aurait pas pris une femelle si cette dernière n'avait pas été au meilleur de ses capacités.

« Comment va Nestor ?

\- Ce vieux filou, il a la forme !, e Enfin pour faire des bêtises, je pense qu'il fréquente trop Scott…

\- Le messager ?

\- Oui. »

Voilà qui était bizarre, Scott n'avait que rarement besoin d'un cheval,il était avant tout un messager de la cour, en plus sa personnalité si particulière venait à déteindre sur une monture des plus fiables, c'était un peu étrange. Alors que Steve commençait à gratter son menton, songeur, sa monture arriva. Sa robe d'un blanc immaculé, sellé de ses couleurs, rouge et bleu, tout dans cet animal imposait le respect. Captain était un cheval vraiment magnifique. Steve passa une main sur son encolure.

« Bonjour mon beau. Tu vas devoir beaucoup galoper. »

L'animal frappa le sol avec impatience en hennissant. Il était impatient. Steve pouvait le comprendre, même si du monarque étaient bien différentes de celles de l'animal. Revoir Bucky, ça semblait être un rêve. Il ferait tout pour le réaliser. Il grimpa rapidement sur l'animal. Heureusement que ses longues journées sur le trône n'avaient pas retiré ces réflexes. Devait-il remercier l'idée farfelue de Tony de s'affronter tous les printemps de façon amicale ? Le vainqueur pouvait décider de l'épreuve de l'année suivante. Il craignait un peu l'épreuve que lui imposerait son ami. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait perdu l'équilibre alors qu'il était loin du sol, mais celle de ses hommes qui avaient été incapable de le maintenir en hauteur. Une tour humaine, il n'avait que Tony pour avoir ce genre d'idée… Depuis qu'il avait gagné, il y a six ans de ça, il enchaînait les victoires. Son ami n'aimait pas perdre, donc il devrait tout faire pour remporter la manche. Steve lui laissait habituellement ce plaisir d'être vainqueur, mais pas cette année. Sinon son royaume serait un peu triste. Il devait penser aussi à son peuple. America comptait sur lui. Ils allaient battre Iron. Steve s'en faisait la promesse. Il s'avançait vers Sam.

« Nous y allons ?

\- Oui, dois-je emmener un autre cheval ?

\- Tout dépend de l'état de Bucky…

\- J'emmène Hono. »

Steve souleva un sourcil, il était vraiment étonné que son ami donne des noms à toutes les bêtes qui habitaient dans ce château. Même la souris poursuivie par le chat royal avait eu droit à un petit sobriquet. Hono était un cheval solide, plus fait pour transporter des choses lourdes. Plus épais que Captain, l'animal s'ébroua avant de suivre les deux homme grâce à la corde qui le liait à Tsubasa, la jument de Sam.

Après un long moment, ils s'arrêtèrent pour faire boire les chevaux et pour se reposer un peu. Ça faisait longtemps que le roi n'avait pas autant chevauché. Il était toujours inquiet pour Bucky. Malgré les douleurs qu'il pouvait avoir dans les jambes, il s'éloigna un peu de l'endroit où il s'était stoppé. Bien plus rural que la ville qu'il habitait. Il ne serait pas surpris de croiser une vache que son ami s'empressera de nommer. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de chose. Il finit par s'installer sur un tronc couché sur le sol. Sûrement le résultat de la tempête annuelle qu'il subissait au mois où les roses ouvraient leurs pétales. Il maudissait ces fleurs, mais en avoir un buisson était mieux pour préparer le peuple à la catastrophe qui venait. Les gens plus modestes, comme ceux qui vivaient ici, ne semblait pas avoir ces fleurs de malheur.

« Je sais que vous vous inquiètez, mais il ne va pas se volatiliser…

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? On le croyait mort. Rien n'est certain... »

Sam leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête en signe de reddition. Depuis des années il n'avait jamais vu son roi si inquiet. Quel était ce lien qu'il avait avec ce soldat nommé Bucky…? C'était vraiment quelque chose qui intriguait le soldat venu de Wakanda pour offrir ses services à Steve, comme l'avait fait son cousin à lui avec Tony. Le Roi de leur peuple devait aimer les autres cultures pour que chaque royaume de l'autre côté de l'océan aie son guerrier à la peau brune…

« Désolé, mais…

\- Pas besoin de m'en dire plus votre majesté. Je vais voir un peu plus loin et vous me rattraperez avec votre monture. »

Le souverain remonta sur l'animal et serra les dents. La douleur et la fatigue n'étaient pas bonnes. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Mais le retrouver était plus important que tout. Il oublia ses soucis, Bucky en avait des bien plus importants. Serait-il en vie ? Cette pensée lui permettait d'aller bien plus loin que son corps pouvait le supporter.

Quand vint la nuit, les deux hommes eurent du mal à avancer. L'obscurité rendait propice les attaques de bandits. Et vu qu'il était le roi, il avait de grande chance d'être attaqué. Mais il pouvait se défendre, car il disposait d'une force et d'une certaine magie. Moins compliquée que celle de la sorcière rouge, mais cette dernière disait souvent qu'elle coulait dans toutes les choses vivantes, prenant différentes formes, s'adaptant à l'individu. S'il avait de la magie, quelle était-elle? Sa force extraordinaire ? Il la devait à ses combats contre Tony et Bucky. Son agilité ? Non, ça devait être quelque chose en lui Au moins ces questions le tenaient-elles éveillé, attentif au moindre bruit. Sursautant à chaque bruissement de feuille. Les animaux qu'aimait tant Sam étaient bel et bien actifs. Il se tourna. Sa couche était pas très confortable. Il fallait dire qu'une couverture sur le sol ne le rendait pas moins dur… Il aurait pu demander à un paysan de les héberger. Mais Steve n'avait pas envie de priver un pauvre homme travaillant dur de son sommeil salvateur. Depuis qu'il était roi, il savait à quel point son peuple avait besoin de repos après une dure journée aux champs. Écouter ses citoyens faisait partie de ses devoirs de souverain après tout. Bien qu'il doute de sa présence lors des prochains jours… Bucky était à la fois si près et si loin. Il avait l'impression que s'il tendait la main il pourrait l'atteindre…

Il s'était sûrement endormi sans le vouloir, car Sam le secoua vivement. La nuit avait fait place au jour. Steve avait mal partout. Il grimaça. Il devait pourtant reprendre la route. Il s'étira, essayant de calmer ses muscles endoloris. Après ça, il se tourna vers Sam.

« Comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons pas été attaqués ?

\- Un bon ami des animaux n'est pas nécessairement quelqu'un qui ne sait pas poser des pièges. J'ai profité de votre sommeil pour en poser tout autour de notre campement. D'ailleurs excusez-moi. Je vais les retirer avant de reprendre la route. »

Steve hocha la tête. Il continua de se dérouiller en attendant son ami. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui il pourrait demander aux citoyens pour Bucky. Le seul moyen de progresser, c'était de poser des questions. Il était décidé de pas trop abuser de son pouvoir, car ce n'était pas son genre de le faire. Il laissait ça à Tony. Alors qu'il était en train de réviser ses questions, un bruit l'alerta. Il sursauta en voyant une masse informe s'avancer vers lui. Il sortit son épée de son fourreau.

« Cessez votre progression, monstre. »

Aucune réponse. À la place, la créature avança encore plus. Steve tenait fermement son arme, prêt à en découdre. La silhouette devenait de plus en plus claire, mais elle ne rassurait pas le souverain. Où était Sam quand il avait besoin de lui ? Massive, faite de feuilles et de branches, la silhouette grognait. Elle tendit un bras recouvert d'écailles grises, comme celles d'un reptile… Serait-ce l'hydre ? Elle ne ressemblait en rien aux rumeurs à son propos. Où étaient les têtes monstrueuses ? Où étaient ses dents pointues comme les épées du continent de l'est ? Rien de tout ça… Il était la future victime d'un monstre inconnu…

« Je vais devoir attaquer, au nom du royaume America dont je suis le souverain, je ne laisserai pas un monstre tel que vous me donner la mort. Pas sans un combat acharné dont les troubadour conteront les détails en vers... »

La créature grognait encore, puis un autre son sortit de sa bouche immense.

« Steve... »

Cette voix, il la connaissait, même brisée et rauque, impossible de se tromper. Bucky. Il était devant lui.

« Bucky…

\- Sauve-moi... »

Comment devait-il faire ? Il n'était pas un expert en magie, encore moins en malédiction. Il se mordit les lèvres. Il devait aider Bucky. Même si pour ça il devait demander de l'aide à Tony et à son sorcier, Steven. Il prit le bras couvert d'écaille grise.

« Je te promets de retirer cette atroce malédiction. »

La créature qu'était Bucky souriait. Un sourire bien étrange. Mais par ces gestes, Steve retrouvait son vieil ami. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeait pas. Il rit en ne sachant pas quelle serait la réaction de Sam. Il le saurait bien assez tôt, car il reviendrait après avoir levé ces pièges.

« Dans quel pétrin tu t'es encore mis, mon ami ? »

La créature haussa ce qui semblait être ses épaules. Tant de choses avaient dû se passer pour qu'il soit dans cet état. Il espérait que la sorcière rouge aurait une réponse à cet état des plus particuliers. Même si Hono était solide animal, il ne pouvait pas transporter Bucky dans cet état. Les chevaux semblaient nerveux en plus. La présence de la créature devait réveiller un instinct de survie chez ces animaux fidèles. Alors que Steve se demandait comment rentrer, Sam revint et se mit entre lui et Bucky transformé.

« Arrière, créature, si tu ne fais pas de mal au roi d'America, je consentirai à te laisser partir. »

Le souverain lâcha un soupir et posa une main sur l'épaule de Sam.

« C'est Bucky, Sam... »

Un silence se fit dans la forêt, un silence que seul le vent venait interrompre en jouant avec les branches et les feuilles. Un calme qui ne dura pas longtemps car le soldat hurla.

« Mais comment ? Mais ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Hono… Bon sang, je dois rêver... »

Steve s'attendait à ce genre de réaction, Sam regardait la créature puis son roi. Il se massa le sommet du nez, un tic que le roi trouvait particulièrement comique. Il sourit attendant simplement que le soldat se calme. La créature fit un bruit qui ressemblait étrangement à un rire.

« Ne te moque pas de moi, Bucky, c'est moi qui était avec Steve quand monsieur allait pourfendre l'hydre. T'es tu regardé, avant de me reprocher ma surprise ? Je m'attendais à voir un soldat ordinaire.. »

La créature hocha la tête, enfin, si on pouvait nommer cela ainsi. C'était une masse de choses étranges, branches, feuilles, écailles brunes et rouges, et surtout des yeux reptiliens bleu sombre… Bucky avait changé, le seul endroit plus ou moins harmonieux était ce bras recouvert d'écailles grises, presque aussi brillantes que l'acier. Cela n'aurait pas surpris Steve de savoir que ces choses étaient coupantes. Il n'avait aucune envie de tester…

« Ah désolé... » Disait Sam

Bucky grogna et lui tapota la tête. Il fallait dire que que la créature était grande. Bien plus qu'un homme ordinaire.

« Je crois que Bucky rentre à pied. Je l'accompagne. Toi, va chercher la sorcière rouge. Qu'elle vienne aux abords boisés de la capitale.

\- J'y vais de ce pas, occupez-vous de Hono pendant ce temps. Tsubasa est une des juments les plus rapide du royaume. »

Steve se demanda comment il pouvait gérer Bucky devenu créature en plus des chevaux. Il lâcha un soupir. Il devrait composer avec ça et progresser vers son château. Son ami avait de la chance qu'il soit têtu. Il prit dans sa main les rênes des deux montures. Si Bucky faisait le trajet à pied, il devait en faire de même. Malgré leur statuts différents, le souverain n'avait jamais voulu être le supérieur de son ami d'enfance. Parfois il maudissait son père d'avoir joué ainsi avec sa vie durant son enfance. Bien sûr, grâce à lui, il était plus fort, mais tant de personnes étaient mortes à cause de l'approche de son père avec la magie. La magie pouvait être douce, mais elle pouvait aussi être fatale et terriblement dangereuse…

Le roi se tourna vers Bucky. Que voulait la magie en le transformant ainsi ? Il n'était pas un oracle, ni une personne intimement liée l aux forces de ce monde. Il était un homme doté de capacités extraordinaires certes, mais bien ordinaires par beaucoup d'aspects.

Sa marche dura de longues minutes. Entre les chevaux et Bucky, il n'était pas évident de progresser. Lâcher ces chevaux serait une solution, mais il n'y avait que dans les contes qu'il rentraient automatiquement à la maison, près de leur camarades. Il s'arrêta pour vérifier l'état de son ami, ce qui était compliqué avec la masse de choses sur lui. Il chercha la tête quelques minutes quand les yeux bleus et reptiliens de son ami le fixèrent. Il déglutit sur le coup de la surprise. Il avait beau savoir que c'était Bucky, voir des pupilles pareilles était déstabilisant

« Tout va bien, Bucky ? »

Il fit un geste de sa main la plus humaine, c'est à dire celle recouverte d'écaille grises et brillantes. Il s'arrêta, avant d'utiliser un geste qu'eux seuls connaissaient. Ce qui rassura le souverain. Son ami allait bien. Mais jusqu'où pouvaient-ils arriver dans cet état ? La créature ramassa un bâton et se mit à écrire sur le sol.

« Avance avec les chevaux, je ne serai pas loin. Ma situation actuelle me donne un bon odorat, c'est comme ça que je t'ai retrouvé. Je te parlerai de ce genre de choses en détail près de la capitale. Un grand danger menace le monde. »

Steve n'aimait pas savoir que le danger était proche. Que son ami soit le porteur du message funeste d'un événement qui allait sûrement tout chambouler. Il serra son poing. Il devait faire confiance à son ami. Il n'avait fait rien de grave. Il se répétait ça sans cesse. Il se mit sur le dos de Captain. L'animal marchait d'un bon pas, talonné par Hono qui suivait avec courage la cadence. Il pouvait entendre les pas lourds de Bucky derrière lui. Il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas été attaqué avant… Sa stature et son apparence devait faire fuir la plupart des gens. Il espérait qu'il arriverait vite près du château. Chaque foulée le rapprochait du savoir que cachait son ami. De la sorcière, de la guérison de Bucky, cet homme qui lui avait tant manqué durant ces années. Son sourire, ses remarques acerbes et ses blagues pas toujours drôles. Steve vit au loin la silhouette du château se dessiner. Il n'était pas aussi loin de la capitale qu'il le pensait. Ou était-ce l'urgence qui rendait le chemin plus court ? Il en savait rien. Il n'avait pas vu le temps s'écouler. Ce ne fut que quand il s'arrêta qu'il remarqua qu'il faisait noir, si noir. Il se demandait même comment les montures l'avait conduit jusqu'ici. Il descendit de cheval quand il se sut proche de la ville. Sam devait être là avec la sorcière Rouge. Wanda, impatiente de retrouver son roi fit son apparition devant lui, une torche éclairant ses cheveux rouges dont elle tirait le nom.

« Voilà donc votre ami parti terrasser le monstre. Une belle malédiction que nous avons là... »

Elle saisit le bras d'écailles de Bucky. Elle sourit.

« Son cœur est encore humain, nous avons de la chance. Je pense qu'avec votre aide, nous pourrions alléger son fardeau pour qu'il ne le porte qu'une fois par mois jusqu'à ce qu'on batte la personne ou la chose à l'origine de son état actuel. Votre majesté, je dois réveiller votre magie intérieure et ça risque d'être dangereux si le descendant de l'hydre vient pour dévorer sa mère.

\- Il le faut, faites-le. »

Steve n'avait pas peur de la magie.l ne la comprenait pas, voilà tout. Il attendait le pire, mais rien ne vint pour le moment. La lueur rouge dansait autour de la sorcière, mais quand elle se stoppa, il sentit une douleur intense qui le fit tomber. Il put voir la créature se pencher au-dessus de lui, puis plus rien…

Il se réveilla le lendemain, dans son lit. Il était seul… Il quitta sa chambre, oubliant qu'il était en robe de chambre, pour retrouver Bucky. Son ami était en train de manger comme un goinfre dans les cuisines du palais. S'il était humain de corps, Steve remarqua son bras de créature, le même bras gris recouvert d'écailles et au sommet de son bras une étoile rouge. Un sceau de la sorcière sûrement. Il était si heureux de le voir, il se précipita à ses côtés et le serra.

« Enfin te revoilà.

\- Oui, Steve. Tu es joli dans cette robe de nuit.

\- J'étais impatient, mais s'il le faut, je vais m'habiller plus correctement" ?

-Steve, attends ! »

Bucky se tenait à lui, il le fixait.

« Merci pour hier soir, même si tu t'en souviens pas. C'est grâce à toi que je suis là. Merci... »

L'ancienne créature posa un bref baiser sur la joue du roi. Il sourit et laissa le roi perplexe. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Il l'ignorait. Mais ça avait quelque chose à voir avec ce baiser. Il lui laissait un étrange sensation de chaleur. Steve devait tirer les choses au clair. Le plus tôt serait le mieux…

Après un repas rapide, le souverain fit appeler la sorcière rouge, Bucky, Sam et son homme de confiance, ou plutôt sa femme de confiance, Natasha. La magicienne sourit en voyant qu'elle n'était pas la seule femme dans la salle. Natasha et la sorcière s'appréciaient, et c'était une bonne chose. Les conflits avaient beau faire partie du quotidien, Steve préférait ne pas en avoir au sein des gens qu'il considérait comme ses amis. S'il n'avait pas peur de la langue trop pendue du messager, il l'aurait invité également.

Steve porta son regard sur la sorcière qui hocha la tête. Elle était prête pour entendre ses interrogations. Il respira à fond pour se donner un peu plus de courage.

« Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé pour que Bucky retrouve sa forme humaine ?

\- Votre pouvoir est étrange, votre majesté.

\- En quoi est-il étrange Wanda? Ne faites pas de détours pour éviter de me froisser, c'est inutile.

\- Il s'active, vous dormez et une aura rouge et bleue vous entoure, un peu comme la mienne, aux couleurs près. J'avais un doute sur les magies d'autres couleur que la mienne, mais si la mienne aime la chaleur, le bleu semble aimer le froid. Les deux, surtout la bleue ont sauvé Bucky. Par contre, son bras restera comme ça, j'en ai peur. Son vrai bras à été mordu par la créature, il est irrécupérable, même avec votre pouvoir. Il faudrait demander à Tony si son magicien en sait plus.

\- Bonne idée, je demanderai à notre cher messager de lui transmettre mes questions pour son magicien, Steven.

\- Autre chose… Je dois vous mettre en garde, la malédiction que porte votre ami attirera celui qui l'a transformé. Chaque magie est toujours liée à son possesseur. Si bien que je ne saurai que vous conseiller de rester avec Bucky au moins une semaine, le plus souvent possible, afin que sa forme actuelle ne change pas. Car sans le contre-sort adéquat, votre intervention n'est que temporaire. »

Steve se gratta le menton, un peu songeur. Il était difficile de croire que sa magicienne soit incapable de comprendre une magie. Même si elle avait des affinités avec la branche rouge, elle connaissait en surface les autres magies. Tout du moins, il l'avait cru, mais il devrait demander à Steven. Son expérience et son âge de deux siècles faisaient de lui un magicien très respecté dans le monde. Il n'était pas rare que des visiteurs magiques traversent son royaume pour aller dans celui de Tony, qui était plus éloigné des rivages. Il demanda à un serviteur d'appeler son messager, qui arriva bien plus vite qu'il l'espérait. À croire qu'il attendait son moment pour réapparaître.

« J'attendais votre appel, mon cher roi.

\- J'aimerai que tu demandes à Tony de venir avec son magicien.

\- Vous savez qu'il risque de venir avec Peter et Bruce.

\- Qu'il vienne avec sa garde , si tel est son désir, de toute façon, j'ai des choses à lui dire sur l'hydre.

\- Voilà qui risque d'intéresser votre ami et rival. Je crois que cette créature a tué plus d'un de ses proches.

\- Tu en sais beaucoup.

\- Je sais me faire tout petit, j'entends parfois des choses qu'on n'imagine même pas. J'espère un jour avoir votre confiance entière pour participer à vos réunions…

\- J'y réfléchirai, je te le promets. »

Le messager sourit et sortit de la salle, laissant le roi seul avec ses pensées. Il devait être avec Bucky et le plus souvent possible. Pour ça, il devait un peu quitter ses habitudes royales. Il soupira et alla voir son ami, laissant un message pour Wanda sous sa porte. Il lui faisait confiance. Elle avait beau être une jeune mage, elle était assez puissante pour rivaliser avec Steven, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Elle pourrait gérer les affaires les plus urgentes. Parfois, il enviait Tony et son fidèle majordome, Vision, un homme à la peau rougeâtre. Il descendait d'un peuple ancien qui vivait dans les montagnes bordant les frontières du pays de voisin et rival, Iron.

Il retrouva Bucky en compagnie de Sam. Le soldat avait devant lui une multitude plumes de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les tailles. Il avait beaucoup de rouges et de noires. Steve soupçonnait son ami à la peau foncée de préférer ces deux couleurs. Il s'installa aux côtés de son ami d'enfance qui tenait entre ses mains une plume d'un oiseau rare, un de ceux que l'on nommait les étoiles de l'hiver. Il sourit en repensant quel lien le maudit avait avec ces créatures.

« Je me demande comment va ma petite Doucette.

\- Elle doit avoir des oisillons depuis le temps…

\- Dire que je l'ai sauvée peu avant de partir… Combien de temps a duré cette bataille ?

\- Trop longtemps, mon ami, tu sais que Pénélope m'a demandé ma main.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Je l'ai refusée, je ne voulais pas faire ça sans toi. Tu es mon ami depuis plus longtemps.

\- Je ne suis pourtant que le fils de ta nourrice.

\- Tu es comme un frère, même plus, je ne voulais rien faire avant ton retour

\- Il faut pourtant penser à avoir un héritier…

\- J'ai plus envie de me débarrasser de ta malédiction et de l'hydre, si elle est vivante…

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, la créature est morte en emportant mon bras gauche. Heureusement que je suis ambidextre. Sinon j'aurais eu des soucis avec mon bras recouvert d'écailles. Il ne bouge pas toujours comme je le souhaite. Il semble avoir une volonté propre par moments, mais ce n'est pas incontrôlable. »

Steve rit un peu. Il savait que Bucky était un bavard une fois qu'il faisait confiance aux gens. Qu'il accepte Sam, le soldat du Wakanda, lui faisait très plaisir. Il fit rouler entre deux de ses doigts la plume de l'oiseau. Il regarda le soldat qui lui sourit.

« Je peux essayer d'en trouver d'autres, pour votre ami,votre majesté.

\- Non, c'est bien gentil à toi Sam, mais notre ami a d'autres choses à faire.

\- Vous avez envie de lui parler seul, je pense.

\- Sam…

\- D'accord, je vous laisse. Mais avant, si vous m'aidiez à ranger mes plumes ? »

Bucky haussa les épaules et ramassa les plumes à la portée de sa main encore humaine. Celle recouverte d'écailles étant particulièrement griffues, il devait avoir peur pour la collection de Sam. Malgré tout ce temps à combattre, son meilleur ami était un homme bien. Le roi finit par en faire de même sous le regard de son ami qui se mit à chanter doucement dans sa langue natale. Bien que le souverain ne comprenne pas tout, il ne manquait pas les mots de ce chant. L'amour, il ne pouvait que l'imaginer. Il devait le découvrir un jour, mais il n'était pas spécialement pressé, malgré Tony et parfois Wanda qui le taquinaient avec ça.

Steve passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi avec son vieil ami. Ces deux hommes avaient en commun de nombreuses batailles, mais aussi un humour particulier, si bien que le roi se demanda pourquoi il était encore là. Il tenta même de s'éclipser quelques fois. Être prince, puis roi, ce n'était pas un métier au cœur de la bataille, bien qu'il fut bien plus présent que ses prédé sensation qui l'envahissait le troublait. Il ne savait pas comment la décrire, un malaise ? Non, c'était autre chose. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose niveau sentiment, mais rester avec ces deux amis lui faisait mal, dans son torse, à son coeur. Il serra les dents un moment, puis n'en pouvant plus. Il s'éloigna du duo en silence. Ils étaient tellement pris dans leurs récits, qu'il se retrouva seul, dans les couloirs du château. Il s'installa dans un coin isolé de tout. Il regardait de là où il était la cour extérieure où Wanda semblait parler à un raton-laveur. Que la sorcière connaisse un animal parlant n'était pas surprenant. Les animaux parlants étaient rares, et sacrés dans le monde. Ils avaient pour eux, le savoir de la forêt. Il aurait bien été voir ce que sa magicienne fait ensuite, car il se retrouva seul avec lui-même. Le bruit du vent accompagnait son millier de questions. Comment pouvait-il faire pour oublier ce qui lui était arrivé ? Il se massa le crâne en soupirant. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra des perles bleues espiègles, celles de Tony. Avec lui, le jeune Peter, était étonnamment silencieux .

« Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt Tony.

\- Ma femme a insisté pour que je vienne le plus vite possible dès qu'elle a entendu le message. Tu sais comment elle est parfois avec moi.

\- C'est elle qui porte la cape... »

Tony se gratta la nuque avec un sourire gêné, mais Steve savait à quel point la femme de son rival pouvait être de bon conseil. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que les mots de la reine du pays voisins lui étaient favorables. D'habitude, ils étaient en faveur de son mari.

« Soit, je suis là pour parler de l'hydre. Mais aussi pour amener Steven et son expertise, avec Wanda, je suis sûre qu'il trouveront le malotru qui a maudit ton ami, et éloignera tout danger pour nos royaumes. Ce magicien de pacotille ne fera pas long feu face à notre alliance.

\- Une fois ensemble, presque rien nous arrête.

\- Oui, je me souviens de la leçon qu'on a donnée à Ultron.

\- Et des dégâts collatéraux sur nos deux royaumes.

\- Rabat-joie... »

Steve rit un peu. Taquiner Tony était quelque chose qu'il faisait assez peu, mais il pouvait comprendre que ça pouvait être drôle. Il sourit brièvement, lâcha un soupir.

« Merci d'être là, Tony…

\- Toi, tu es amoureux.

\- Quoi ? »

Steve ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami disait ça. Il n'avait rien dit de particulier, il lui avait seulement dit qu'il était content. Parfois, ce n'était pas simple de suivre Tony. Il maniait l'humour comme personne. On disait parfois qu'il était ironique, ou particulièrement piquant… Enfin, là n'était pas le sujet, il devait comprendre pourquoi il disait des choses aussi bizarres.

« Tony, je ne vois pas ce qui te fais dire ça.

\- Ton regard, mais aussi ta solitude spontanée, tu es plus social d'habitude. C'est ce que j'apprécie beaucoup chez toi et fait de toi un allié de choix contre contre un ennemi commun, comme cette hydre immonde ou ce magicien à deux sous. C'est plus facile de te comprendre.

\- Tu as des expressions vraiment étranges…

\- C'est que me dit ma femme, et elle m'aime, alors pourquoi changer ? »

Le souverain de ces terres se mit à rire avec force, c'était pour ce genre de moment qu'il adorait parler avec son rival. Il se leva et lui sourit. Il avait d'autres choses à faire que rester ici à se morfondre. Il y avait plus urgent, beaucoup plus important. Ce magicien mettait en danger des milliers de gens…

Les deux monarques s'installèrent dans un des bureaux du château, Peter se proposa pour aller chercher les autres. L'apprenti de Tony, toujours aussi énergique, avait bien besoin de se défouler…. Il se doutait que Sam ne ferai rien à ce garçon, mais Bucky était parti si longtemps que son ami d'enfance ne connaissait pas ce garçon volubile. Steve aurait bien aimé être une petite souris pour voir la réaction de Bucky, mais connaissant son soldat du Wakanda, il lui dirait tout dès qu'ils seraient seuls.

Il se tourna vers Tony et lui sourit.

« Tu as un plan ?

\- J'ai toujours un plan, j'en ai même plusieurs. Je pense que ce magicien voudra se frotter à ta sorcière, d'après Steven, elle n'est pas loin de le dépasser. Dans un siècle ou deux. Tu connais les magiciens, ils vivent très longtemps. Et parfois la façon de dire les choses de cet homme me semble être un peu floue. La magie rouge est utile pour bien des choses.

\- J'avais presque oublié que tu pouvais être sacrément malin.

\- C'est qu'il me prends pour un imbécile, dois-je te rappeler qui perd depuis des années à notre petit jeu ?

\- Non.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait… Donc, je disais que la magie rouge est utile, j'en ai un peu en moi, pas assez pour faire de moi un magicien comme Wanda, mais je l'apprivoise grâce à mon génial cerveau.

\- Quelle modestie...

\- Bon sang, je t'ai même appris à faire de l'humour,. Plus qu'un peu de sexe et tu sera un homme. »

Steve roula des yeux, il savait que Tony ne pensait pas tout ce qu'il disait. Enfin, du moins, tant que ça ne blessait personne, il verrait toujours la façon de faire de son ami et rival du bon angle. En tant que souverain, il devait être raisonnable, mais aussi un modèle, un guide, un frère sur qui on pouvait compter et surtout être le plus juste possible. Ce qui n'était jamais simple, beaucoup de personnes du peuple oubliaient qu'avant d'être rois, ils étaient des humains, doté de magie certes, mais des humains avec des sentiments, avec un passé et surtout qui faisaient des erreurs.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu sais bien que je suis loin d'être vierge.

\- Embrasser, ça ne compte pas Steve... »

Le monarque fixa son rival de son regard qui se voulait le plus glacial. Les regards tueurs étaient plus une œuvre de Bucky. A cette pensée, un sourire se forma sur son visage. Il se disait qu'au fond, l'absence de son ami avait été bénéfique… Bien sûr, il lui avait manqué, mais un autre point venait dans son esprit, celui de mettre fin à ses doutes envers cette relation amicale. Elle était plus que ça. C'était dur pour lui de se dire qu'au final, il aimait cet homme bien plus que la normale quand il s'agissait de camaraderie.

Tony avait raison, et cette idée lui donnait envie de l'étrangler. Parce qu'il avait deviné avant lui. Heureusement qu'il y avait ce magicien qui les menaçait, sinon, il aurait bien demandé un combat à son rival. Steve enfila son armure. Une attaque était si vite arrivée. Trop vite. Il lâcha un soupir. Rien que de penser qu'il pouvait perdre cette personne si précieuse lui donnait envie de se battre avec ce fichu magicien à deux sous.

Bucky et Sam semblaient entraîner les troupes, y compris celle de Tony dont le plus bruyant était sans nul doute Peter. Ce garçon bavard devrait vraiment apprendre à se taire. Heureusement qu'il avait de bons réflexes. On pouvait dire que ça compensait sa façon de parler pour rien. Une silhouette démesurée semblait voler dans les airs. Les dragons n'étaient pas pourtant des créatures faciles à dompter, alors qu'est que c'était ? Un hydre était plus une créature aquatique…

Oeil de faucon, un de ses meilleurs archers, donna l'ordre à ses hommes de se parer à tirer. Voici que la bataille arrivait. Ils devaient être prêts. Ils l'étaient, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Tant de choses entraient en compte. Peut-être trop et au mauvais moment pour véritablement y penser. La silhouette devenaient proche. La créature difforme et ailée volait péniblement. Elle semblait avoir si mal que chaque mouvement lui arrachait un gémissement plaintif. Cet homme étrange avait torturé cette créature pour qu'elle lui serve de monture. Il pouvait sentir clairement la colère de Wanda tout proche de lui.

Il prit son épée et la leva au ciel.

« A l'attaque ! »

Une marée de flèche se plantèrent dans la créature qui tomba sur le sol, son corps écrasant quelques soldats au passage. Elle ressemblait à la créature qu'était Bucky, mais dotée d'ailes jaunes avec des taches ovales de diverses couleurs. Un rire tonitruant se fit entendre. C'était le magicien. Il en était sûr. Quand il descendit du cadavre de la bête. Ses yeux fixèrent les rois, mais aussi Bucky.

« Une si belle création gâchée par un magicien du côté des rois… Quel gâchis. Je vais arranger ça, ma belle créature.

\- Je ne suis pas ta chose, magicien !

\- Oh, tu étais moins difficile lorsque tu avais le bras arraché par l'hydre.

\- J'étais sur le point de mourir. Je n'ai pas pu te répondre, j'avais si mal.

\- Quel gâchis ! Misère quel gâchis, un bras de ma création dans le camp ennemi. »

L'homme claqua des doigts et la créature difforme se désintégra. Comme si elle n'était que poussière. Steve n'était pas magicien, mais il se doutait que le pouvoir de cet homme était bien plus grand que prévu. Wanda et Steven ne seraient pas trop de deux pour l'affronter. Il se demandait si lui ou Tony pouvaient les aider. La magie est toujours plus forte quand elle est invoquée par plusieurs êtres. Il se tourna vers la sorcière rouge, dont l'effort était visible sur le visage. L'homme semblait n'en avoir rien à faire des deux sorciers. Il claquait des doigts et se rapprochait de Bucky. Il était trop proche. Beaucoup trop. Il devait y aller… Les soldats rassemblaient leurs hommes. Cette bataille n'était pas la leur, c'était celle des magiciens. Sam resta tout de même, avec Peter ainsi que quelques hommes qui étaient fidèles soit à Steve, soit à Tony. Cela faisait chaud au coeur du roi de voir ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis restés pour le soutenir moralement.

« Tu ne l'auras pas, magicien.

\- Et c'est toi qui m'en empêcheras ? Laisse-moi rire. »

Et l'homme se mit à rire comme un fou. Steve devait s'interposer. Alors, il le fit. Il se jeta entre le magicien et son ami d'enfance. Un sacrifice qu'il faisait de bonne grâce. Mais il ne mourrait pas. Il était là, face à cet homme. Bien vivant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ta magie Steve, je n'ai jamais cru ça de toi.

\- Bucky, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, regarde-toi ! »

Steve posa un regard sur lui. Il pouvait voir autour de lui une aura qui dansait tout autour de lui. Elle était composée de deux couleurs. C'était donc de ça dont Wanda parlait l'autre jour.

La magie qui l'habitait. Il ne savait pas que c'était aussi particulier… Est-ce que ça faisait de lui un magicien, peut-être pas. Il n'était pas comme son amie.

« Donc toi et moi, on va s'affronter. Bucky n'est pas ta chose. C'est mon ami… Enfin plus que ça, même si je l'ai compris plus tard…

\- Oh un amour naissant, je vais le détruire.

\- Non, hors de question. »

Bon question déclaration, il aurait pu faire mieux. Mais ce qui était fait, était fait. Il posa un regard sur Bucky, qui était aussi gêné. La magicien posa sa main sur le bras de son ami. Et il reprit sa forme monstrueuse.

« Si tu l'aimes tant que ça, embrasse-le ! »

L'apparence ne comptait pas. Il ne le savait pas. Mais où était la bouche ? Il n'en savait rien. Alors, il pris sa main couverte d'écaille et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres abîmées laissaient échapper du sang, et ce dernier coula sur le bras.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible, pas ça ! Non, tu ne peux pas ! »

Le magicien semblait devenir fou, juste avec du sang. Comme si toute sa magie tenait dans ce liquide carmin. Et c'était le cas, car la magie semblait disparaître. Bucky était libre. Ils pouvaient s'aimer. Il savait que l'aimer ne serait pas facile tous les jours, mais il était paré à ça. Il le devait, pour Bucky.


End file.
